Unexpected Circumstances
by Knet
Summary: Law wakes up to find an attractive redhead in his kitchen. Kidlaw. Doflamingo can't keep tabs on law anymore and so he orders his most trusted lackey to do it for him. AU
1. Chapter 1

this has been just sitting there mocking me for the past two weeks so I figured id finally post it. I know its short, but hopefully latter chapters will be longer.

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE

and rated M for later chapters. This will have smut. Gay yaoi smut. That is boyxboy so if you don't like you don't have to read.

Please leave a review. I love all input good or bad.

He had been standing in the kitchen door frame frozen for about two minutes now and he still hadn't stoped starring. Eustass had kept his back to him while making breakfast, but he could still feel the questioning glare from the surgeon. Kid hadn't even looked directly at him yet, which was a real shame since he could tell the man was only in boxers. That was about the only detail he had made out other than the fact that he had obviously come to make some coffee as he had started to do in a sleepy haze before noticing Kid's presence and deadpanning before backing away to the entrace of the kitchen.

It was to be expected of course considering Doflamingo probably would've got a kick out of not telling shit about this to his son, and Eustass didn't make the scene any simpler as he looked quiet the opposite of a caretaker, but that's exactly what he was at the moment. His boss really just wanted someone to keep tabs on Law as he was doing business in the south and couldn't do it himself. His role as a caretaker was offhandedly mentioned as a good excuse as he said Trafalgar would probably be pissed if he just sent someone to "babysit" him. There was also several rants about how his son apparentely didn't take good care of himself or the house (it really was more a mansion) and how he apparently also had no real life. This was not what Eustass normally had as a job. Far from it, but he was one of the few the boss actually trusted, and he was the only one curently without any damn orders.

And so Eustass stood in the kitchen making a breakfast for two waiting for the owner of said kitchen to say something to break the odd atmosphere. He had decided it probably wasn't best he speak first considering he was the one invading the kitchen after all, so he focused on frying the bacon. He figured he make toast and started searching the kitchen for the bread -it was not to be fucking found. He gave up with a sigh he hoped the other man didn't hear and started instead to make the coffee the man had so clearly wanted. He jumped when the man finally spoke and almost dropped the mugs he had been holding. He quickly put them down hoping the man hadn't noticed how lost in thought he had been.

"Excuse me, sir" God that man had the sexiest voice he'd heard in a long time. It was filled with caution, curiosity, and more than a hint of irritation. "May I ask why exactly you are in my kitchen? Or maybe how you got in in the first place might be more important than the why."

"Well..." He figured he'd just explain as best as he could and see how that goes. He poured coffee into two mugs and finally turned around to face the man. And damn was it a good sight. Kid hadn't been expecting to see this at all. He had actually been a little worried to be dealing with Doflamingo's son, and he silently decided that the man in front of him was in no way blood related to the pink clown. He was also very pleased the man didn't seem to care in the slightest that he was half naked in front of another person -yet at least. "Apparently I'm the caretaker here now, so I am making breakfast, to answer the first question, and I got in through the front door using these." He held up the keys Doflamingo had given him to show Law and then held out a cup of black coffee to him. Law sighed and moved from his place in the doorframe to take the coffee from Kid.

"Where'd you get those keys from?" He asked while shamelessly checking Kid out.

"My boss, Doflamingo." He answered quicky trying not to be affected by the once over he had gotten. Law made eye contact for a long moment seemingly in deep thought and then moved to lean back against the counter.

"Keeping tabs on me is he?" It wasn't a real question as law seemed to already know the answer, so Kid just nodded and started putting the eggs and bacon on plates. "Well then I guess you're not to blame." It seemed he was talking more to himself now so Kid decided not to comment.

"Um, where do u normally eat? I've seen like three dinning rooms so far." He felt awkward doing this and he wasn't quiet so sure how to go about it. He was comfortable in fights and interrogations, but being a caretaker just felt so wrong.

"Yes it does have too many rooms im afraid. Follow me." Law picked up his plate and made his way out of the kitchen with his coffee, Kid following closely behind which gave him an excelent view of Law's ass still only clothed in black boxers. Law stopped in a average size room that had a couch and coffee table with several books and empty coffee cups on it in front of an empty fire place, along with a small table with room for three pushed up against a wall. This was the first room in the house when you came through the front doors, and it seemed everything law needed had been placed quiet close together and the rest of the rooms completely ignored. Law set his things down on the table against the wall that had a phone and a laptop on it and kid followed suit. "It seems I havent properly introduced myself. Although, you probably already know who I am I suppose, but I don't like being introduced by other people, especially the pink fiend." He held out a hand across the table which kid of course took. His hand was smaller and his skin wasn't as rough which in Kid's opinion was very sexy. "Trafalgar Law." He said with a smirk that didn't go unnoticed.

"Eustass Kid."

"Kid? Your name is actually... Kid?" He said slowly trying to stay serious and not appear completely rude.

"That's coming from 'law'?" He let go of the hand hesitantly. The man chuckled and started slowly eating his eggs, unlike eustass who was already half way done.

"Touché." Law said with a smirk. Kid was expecting much more questions, but that was cut short when the phone rang. Trafalgar jumped and basically felt himself up before realizing seemingly for the first time that he was more than half naked in front of another human being. He looked up at Eustass with his cheaks a red tint to them although his skin color hid it quiet well, and he slowly reached for the phone which he now noticed was on the table. Kid did nothing but try and hide his grin behind his hand. The man was completely adourable while blushing and the sleepy haze he was still in only made him more so. "Hello?... Fuck... Yes... Of course I'm already in the car... Maybe... Alright, see you there... Thanks pen." Kid didn't hear the other half of the conversation, but it wasn't hard to guess he was late. He shoveled down his breakfast and chugged his coffee which kid knew was still scorching hot and ran upstairs with a off handed thanks for the breakfast and more than several profanities. Kid brought the dishes to the kitchen and quickly came back to find a trafalgar law flipping the couch cushions seemingly looking for his car keys. He was now dressed in a black and yellow hoodie and skinny light blue jeans with spots on them which only made his legs look longer and sexier if that was even possible. Kid noticed something not quiet right and well... he just couldn't resist. He got as close as he could to the mans back and tapped on his shoulder effectively making them almost nose to nose. Law jumped at the close circumstances and would have backed up had the couch not been directly behind his knees.

"Hoodies on backwards, cutie." Law looked down and would have fixed it had two strong hands not went under his hoodie and slowly lifted it over his head. Kid couldn't stop the wide smirk that developed on his face. It wasn't too much of a problem as law had a sly smirk of his own with an added raised eyebrow once he got over the small shock of what Kid had done. Law wasn't wearing anything under the hoodie and so Kid took his sweet time turning the hoodie around and fixing the inside out sleeves. Law simply stood and waited for his hoodie to be returned while checking kid out for the second time that morning with his thumbs in his pockets. Kid slowly put the hoodie back on him while resisting the strong urge to feel him up and take him right there. Once the hoodie was on Kid felt Law's arms wrapping around his neck pulling him flush against him.

"Thanks Mister Eustass. I'll be back from work around five so make yourself at home. Alright gorgeous?" The sly smirk was still there and Kid's hands automatically grabbed the other mans hips pulling him closer.

"Alright." Law was so close he could feel his hot breath against his mouth. His grey eyes were filled with lust and Kid was so turned on he thought his coffee had some how been drugged. Laws eyes were drifting between his own eyes and his mouth and as he slowly leaned in Kid even closed his eyes -he later realised this was his mistake.

"I'm late." Laws sly smirk had widdened ten fold and he was already out of Eustass' arms and casually putting on his shoes. "Bye Mister Eustass! Oh, and I don't like contradicting myself, but don't make yourself at home. Actually I would prefer it if you left entirely. I'm not very found of babysiters." He waved pulling out his car keys from his hoodie pocket with a grin and promptly left.

That was when Kid realised he had been had -and he was hard. He stood frozen to the spot thinking over what just happened. Well he couldn't leave. Doflamingo's orders were absolute. No one went against them unless they wanted to be fired, and then their lives to be made into hell with a few phone calls from a pink psycopath. Plus, Law was actually in danger with the line of work his dad was in, and now that his dad was gone and nowhere near to protect him people will see him as fair game.

Kid now remembered a certain rant from Doflamingo about his son and how the 'fucking devious, sly, smart-ass dick' couldn't be trusted and not to let his guard down around him. In the beginning Kid had figured Doflamingo was just being paranoid like he always was. He realised now -as to this morning when he thought law was an angel- this was a fair and completely logical warning.


	2. Chapter 2

I really had nothing to do today so I present you with chapter two. I hope this makes up for the shortness of the first one.

I DONT OWN ONE PIECE

rated M for swearing and later chapters...

* * *

He had been pissed since he had heard the word 'Doflamingo' and the fact that it was monday morning wasn't helping anything. Yes. He had been pleased with waking up to find an attractive red head in his kitchen, but learning he was one of the bastard's minions completely changed his perspective of him. Not to mention that he was going to be keeping tabs on him. "Caretaker." Pfft. Yeah right. More like a constant stalker. Great. He had been waiting with great anticipation for Doflamingo to finally be gone and now he had just been replaced. Granted it was quiet a nice replacement, but law was having none of it. He hoped to god that he would be gone by the time he got back with that stunt he pulled. And Law was not in any way a cutie. Thou, he couldn't help remembering the feeling of those strong hands on his hips possesively pulling him closer... No. He couldn't afford to think like that. Realistically, Doflamingo had probably expected Law to attempt to get rid of his new caretaker and probably had chosen Mister Eustass for the very fact that he wouldn't be scared away easily. Lets face it. The man did not exactly look like a caretaker.

The sight he came home to was not one he was expecting. His house was clean -spotless. He had wanted to run outside to make sure it was even his house, but a sweaty, shirtless Kid coming down the stairs with a tool belt on and dirt on his face got rid of all doubts.

"You... You actually... Cleaned?"

"And fixed your radiator, two heaters, and some plumbing." Kid said with a cocky grin as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He didn't care if he sounded rude. In fact he would be happy to be as rude as possible if it would make this man leave.

"To be honest I got bored, and I'm the caretaker remember? What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave, obviously. I'm sure you'll be much more entertained in your own home."

"Ah, I doubt that now that you're here." Kid said smirking as he poured himself some water. He chugged it down closing his eyes and all Law could do was stare. The man was built like a god. He shook his head and put his keys on the counter. "And I won't be leaving any time soon so you better get used to it."

"So you will be living in my house? You know that could be dangerous. What if I'm some sort of psycopath?" Law said with his usual smirk as Kid made his way over to where he was.

"Worrying about me, cutie?" The comment in itself was infuriating, but the cocky grin that came with it almost made it charming.

"No way in hell!" Law practically growled at the red head.

"Well. That was a different reaction from this morning... Don't like being called cute?" Eustass grinned at the death glare he got and ruffled law's soft, thick hair. "That's too bad because, frankly, you're adourable." He was having trouble fighting off the strong blush that was lurking just below the surface, and the rough hand that was going through his hair wasn't helping anything.

"I am not adourable, and you will be leaving right now."

"Your blush is the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen, and sorry, but I won't be leaving any time soon for your own safety and for the curiousity of Doflamingo." Law raised an eyebrow in his best 'are you fucking serious' face and held the front door open for Eustass.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Mister Eustass. I don't appreciate having a stranger under the same roof as me, and I most definetely don't trust you with my safety. Having a constant babysiter -or caretaker or whatever the fuck you want to call it- is not at all in my best interests, nor do I need one. The fact that you work for Doflamingo just pisses me off, and it's practically ruined my day so sorry if I don't give a damn about his fucking curiousity... and I. Am. Not. Blushing."

"You're sexy when you're angry, yaknow?" Law rolled his eyes. "I'm not a stranger. We met this morning, and actually you do need me because people are gonna see you as an easy target now that-" He was cut short when the stove went off. "Ah! Ovens ready!" Kid grinned and went to the kitchen leaving Law standing at the door.

"... Oven?" Law dead panned.

"Of course. I'm making dinner after all." Kid seemed absoulutely estatic about cooking and so Law decided it would be best to continue this argument later. He curled up on the couch bringing his knees to his chest and began reading the book he'd left on the coffee table. It was one of the old medical tomes he had found present in the house when he got here. Almost everything in it was outdated, but that made it all the more interesting to Law. He was one paragraph in when he noticed the fireplace. To Law it was never really a fireplace. It was just a place. Fuck. He hadn't even known it still worked properly, but there was no way he could deny what he saw with his own eyes. A warm, cosy fire licked at the black logs surounded by red coals and ash. He had never thought Mister Eustass would actually be handy. He claimed to have fixed things around the house, but at the time Law considered it a nusiance. This could actually work out.

Trafalgar scrunched up his face at his own thought. What was he thinking? He tried to ignore it and went back to reading his book. He lost himself to time, and soon he completely forgot Eustass was there despite the distant sounds of him messing around in the kitchen. Law jumped when he felt fingers running through his hair and nearly dropped his book. He heard laughter and aimed a death glare at the red-headed source of it. "It's just me Trafalgar, geez. I'm done supper by the way." The bastard kept chuckling as he spoke, apparently very amused by the reaction he got.

"Well, just you isn't exactly comforting." Law mumbled as he followed Kid to the table. "What did you fucking make anyway?" Law was still pissed at himself for letting his guard down, but he had decided to direct that anger to the red-head.

"My specialty." Kid said grinning ear to ear.

"Can you even cook?" Law said as rude as possible.

"No. Not really." Kid said honestly. Law's eyes widdened. He was obviously telling the truth so what exactly was he doing in the kitchen? Eustass pulled out a chair for him and Law stopped dead finally seeing the dish.

"K-kraft dinner? You... You made kraft dinner?" He said quietly.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" Kid said with a smirk. The man seemed almost proud that he lacked cooking skills. Trafalgar couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face nor the small chuckle that came out when he finally sat down and let Eustass push him in. By the time Eustass sat down he had a stupid grin on his face to match the red-heads. He hadn't had kraft dinner in a long time and he certainly had never had it made for him. Trafalgar was an inch away from eating his first bite when he froze. Eustass made this. He certainly didn't trust the man. He raised an eyebrow at Eustass who was waiting for Law's reaction on his 'specialty'. "What did you do to it?" Law asked incredulously.

"Seriously?" Kid seemed almost a bit offended.

"You'll find I'm quiet serious."

"Look." Kid took the fork law had been holding and ate the pasta that Law had been about to eat moments ago. "See, It's perfectly safe." Law was ready to dig in now with his food deemed edible, but Eustass still had his fork along with a wide smirk.

"Could you give me my silverware back now, Eustass?"

"No." Kid stabbed more of Law's KD and brought it up in front of his lips. The bastard wanted to feed him. He couldn't handle anything even remotely endeering, and he could feel his cheeks grow warmer with every second that Kid looked at him expectantly. He refused to appear cute, but he realised there was no way he was getting his silverware back before Kid wanted to give it back, and so he ignored the fact that that very fork had been used by someone else and opened his mouth. To Law the kraft dinner was pretty much perfect, and he smiled a little around the fork. He had to at least tease Kid; he was still pretty pissed about the whole ordeal, and so he closed his eyed and moaned deeply around the fork. When he opened them he saw Eustass, of course, with a dropped jaw and Law could swear he was going to start drooling -not because of the food. Eustass shook his head a little and soon his shock was replaced with a smirk. "That good, huh?"

"It's alright, I guess." Law shrugged contridicting his previous reaction. Eustass raised an eyebrow in question and rested his chin on his free hand.

"Really? Just alright?" Kid said sarcastically as he brought more food up to Law's lips. He knew Eustass wasn't going to let up, but then again neither was Law. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but any reaction from his new caretaker was amusing. He ran his tongue on the underside of the fork tasting the cheese with the faintest of moans, but he knew that Eustass had heard it if the fork shaking slightly was anything to go by. He put the whole bite in his mouth and raised a hand to hold onto the fork brushing fingers with Kid and slowly pulling the pasta off. He locked eyes with Eustass who still had an eyebrow raised and seductively licked his lips. Law heard the red-head's breath hitch. Mission accomplished. There was no way in hell Kid saw that as cute.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's alright." Law went back to an indifferent expression and finally took the fork from Kid. This was turning out to be very entertaining.

"Well" Kid resumed eating his own food with a cocky smirk. "I think it's fucking fantastic."

"Of course you do." Law deadpanned and began eating his food. They ate in silence and soon Law could see that Eustass was almost done, unlike himself who was still basically getting started. There was no way he could finish it. His appetite was small as it was, and he had breakfast for the first time in years that day. He looked over and saw Eustass still shoveling down his kraft dinner like he hadn't eaten in days, the brute.

"So." Eustass said between mouthfulls. "Ya still want me gone?"

"Most definetely. Why?"

"Just checking." This man was getting on his nerves -but he supposed the fact that the man still didn't have a shirt on made up for it.

"What? Were you under the impression the kraft dinner would change my mind?"

"Well. It is pretty good."

"You- you bribed me with kraft dinner?" Seriously. Is that actually it?

"Yes. Hows it workin out so far?" Kid put on a cocky grin.

"It's not." Law had completely stopped eating. He wasn't sure what to do now. There was still more than half left.

"Looks like it. You've barely put a dent in it." Kid made a strange gesture to his plate as he crumpled up a napkin. Kid was now completely done, not a noodle left. He didn't know why he was suddenly embarrassed about his eating habits, but he could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I do not normally eat much."

"I can see that. Are you honestly done?"

"Yes. And I would like you to leave now Mister Eustass." He fixed him with a cold glare hoping he would finally fucking get it.

"It's just Eustass, cutie." That goddamn grin was still in place, and Law was really losing his patience.

"Oh my fucking..." Law stood up with the intention of bring his plate to the sink, but Eustass caught his hand.

"Hey, if you're not going to eat that I might as well finish it off for ya. Not good to waste food." Law sighed loudly closing his eyes hoping this man would get the hint. The hand that stopped his did not let up.

"Fine. After this you leave." Law sat dejectedly back down and hoped he wasn't physically pouting.

"No promises~" Law realised he was going to have to actually push this man out the door -which clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon as he was twice his size- or be the worst house mate possible. He smirked to himself. That was completely in his range of abilities, and even if it didn't make the man leave it would certainly be fun.


End file.
